This invention relates to apparatus for recording physiological information, and more particularly to ECG recording apparatus which stores a recording of a vocal signal and physiological information.
Body monitoring apparatus generally includes physiological sensors, a monitoring device and cables connecting the sensors to the monitoring device. The sensors are attached to a patient""s body to detect physiological signals and may be, for example, electrocardiogram (ECG) electrodes, electroencephalogram (EEG) electrodes or blood oxygen sensors. For example, in ECG monitoring apparatus an electrocardiogram signal is measured as the difference in potential between a set of electrodes placed externally on the body of the patient. This allows the cardiac activity to be measured.
In ambulatory monitoring the complete electronic apparatus is miniaturised and battery operated, adapted for wearing on the patient""s body. WO/94/26164 describes one known ambulatory monitoring apparatus, and is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,389 disclosed an ECG monitor that gives the user an audible indication of pulse rate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,090, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,783, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,354, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,840 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,280 disclose monitoring systems that record physiological information and voice information.
It is advantageous to be able to identify data which relates to the recording of the physiological information. For example, to identify the recording and any relevant details such as the patient, medication, symptoms, and to identify the clinician.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided body monitoring apparatus including: processing electronics for receiving physiological information from physiological sensors connected to the apparatus; and a sensor for detecting a sound signal; wherein the processing electronics are adapted to store a recording of a sound signal received by the sensor and a recording of physiological information, said sound signal including a component for identifying the physiological information recording to a receiving station.
The apparatus may include a loudspeaker, the processing electronics for replaying through the loudspeaker a sound signal recording stored on the storage medium. This advantageously allows the clinician to listen to any vocal recording made on the apparatus, which may then be re-recorded if necessary.
The processing electronics may be adapted for supplying power to activate the sound sensor and/or restrict power to deactivate the sound sensor, for example, in response to user commands received through an interface. This allows the power supply to be conserved.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of monitoring physiological information, the method including: detecting a sound signal using a sound sensor; storing a recording of the sound signal on a data storage medium; detecting physiological information; and storing a recording of the physiological information on a data storage medium, said sound signal including a component for identifying the physiological information recording to a receiving station.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of monitoring patient physiological information, the method including:
storing patient physiological data from physiological sensors;
storing a sound signal capable of identifying the nature of patient physiological data to a remote receiving station;
transmitting the stored sound signal and patient physiological data to the remote receiving station; and
at said remote receiving station interpreting said sound signal to identify the nature of said patient physiological data so that the data can be processed in a manner selected according to the nature of the patient""s physiological data.